Samantha, at pleasure of her ladies
by Xemtlenc
Summary: The title speaks for itself, because indeed, Samantha Puckett is popular with gals. Sam/harem with one girl from each show (iCarly/Victorious/Sam & Cat/Zoey 101).


**A/N: This is my first story with the theme of a harem, based on a mini-comic comic that I saw of a other universe, I thought it would be funny at the same time that erotic.**

 **This is a fantasy for most people, but it is not necessarily good for Sam, this is only the beginning of trouble for her, I let you judge!**

 **...**

 **Samantha, at pleasure of her ladies**

It's only been two days since Sam lives in Los Angeles.

She was just passing before rolling to the border, but she quickly made a friend, Cat Valentine. She was an extremely innocent and naive girl, the blonde is committed to stay to look after her for a long time, the time she falls on her feet, with her Nona in a retirement home and everything.

So after the young redhead wake up Sam in her way (so Sam think it will become a habit), the blonde had gone to Cat's room. She entered the room to find Cat ending to prepare herself for going to school. Sam looks a bit inside the room, she does not remember being inside. It was mostly girly and not in her interest, at least until she found a item more interesting than others. The blonde stared in disbelief, she never thought that her roommate could have this kind of object.

This is a huge strapon/dildo fluo pink, not as big as her ex-boyfriend Freddie but he was bigger than she would have thought for the body of the redhead. A smile appears on the face of playful blonde. Sam goes to Cat, who was too focused to finish to put her top, the blonde had the dildo hanged for her forefinger by the harness.

"Uhm, Cat?" Sam said with a smile, Cat turns to look at her roommate.  
"What-" Cat begins to talk when her eyes are fixed on the sex toy dangling from the hand of her friend, her face turned bright red as she blushed with embarrassment.  
"No need to explain, we girls all have a sex toy" Sam begins with malice "but what I want to know is what do you do with a strapon?"  
"Well" Cat begins timidly "sometimes I uh, some experiences with ... uh, other girls ..."  
"Hmm hmm" Sam comes a little more of the red "names?" she adds to satisfy her curiosity.  
"Ugh, well, sometimes there is my friend Jade" Cat smiled at her last memory with the goth there 10 days "and the most recently is Georgie, a great guitarist."

Sam began to think of naughty things, like the redhead added some details about what she did with the girls.

"And ... did you use the strapon with these girls?" Sam asks impatiently.  
"No" Cat said before quickly adding "but I like to have a girl to use it on me."  
"I'm your girl" Sam locked her hands on the belly of Cat, giving her a quick rub.  
"But I soon my classes and-" the redhead starts before Sam kisses her on the lips.

It was a quick kiss, but he left a lasting impression on Cat.

Sam breaks the kiss and removed her top of black pajamas over her head, with her bare chest in front of Cat. Cat's eyes crossed as she looked this generous chest before her. Sam kisses Cat again, she ran her tongue along the Cat's lips.

After a few seconds, Cat allows entry to Sam and their tongue dancing together. Sam begins to rip the pink top with a gray butterfly of Cat, first up then down, leaving her in her bra. Sam broke the kiss to unclip her bra rose, leaving her breasts bouncing freely. The blonde strips until just in her dark blue panties. Cat eyeing Sam almost naked and felt her lower lip began to be wet. Sam gives kisses along the Cat's neck and takes a moment to swirl her tongue around each tits of Cat, before falling to her knees.

Sam removes the jeans of her friend to leave the redhead in her pink lace thong, she caresses her thighs, tracing the outline of her underwear. Then she pressed her hand against the crotch of the panties of her friend, the blonde could feel how Cat was wet, panting to the touch. She also tears the Cat undergarment. Sam slipped her head between the legs of Cat and starts licking her delicate folds, the tongue of Sam dancing around the outside of the lower lip, sometimes plunging her tongue inside.

After some time for teasing, Sam quickly slides his tongue in-and-out of her vagina. Cat groaned at the top of her lungs as she placed her hands on the back of Sam's head. Sam places her hand inside her panties and starts fingering herself while she licks Cat. It still takes a few seconds for Cat cum in the tongue and mouth of her courageous roommate.

Sam swallows it all, the taste of the juice is not too bad, as good as the sperm of Freddie. She looks up Cat, who was still trying to recover from her orgasm.

"It was amazing" Cat said breathlessly.  
"Yep, but it's not finished yet" Sam said eagerly.

She removes her panties wet and recovers the strapon. The strapon is double sided, so that one side will be inside of Sam and the other side will be for fucked Cat.

Without hesitation, Sam slips one end to the interior of herself (giving her a shiver of pleasure) and she fixed the harness around her. Cat goes on the bed to be positioned on all fours, Sam knew that Cat wanted.

Sam is positioned on her knees on the bed behind her and before penetrated her, she took Cat hair in a wrist and she kisses her wildly. They kiss each other mouth open, tongues quickly dancing in the open air, while Sam pushed slyly the tip of strapon against the pink swollen lips of Cat.

She begins to rub the tip against her pussy before sliding the dildo into, more and more deeply into her each time, until she plunged into the full-length with each thrust. Cat breaks the kiss, moaning and laid her head on the bed, while Sam raised her ass more in height, the redhead began to sway in-and-out to the rhythm of strokes of Sam.

Sam bit her lip as she was about to cum for the second time (the first time was quieter, when she slid the dildo in her), Cat was also very close to her new orgasm, but she had need more.

Sam puts a hand on the lower abdomen of Cat to reach her clitoris and play with it too, while her other hand was on the neck of the red. Cat groaned heavily against the bed, she knew herself and at this level, she would be alarmed neighbors by her cries (this would not be the first time).

Eventually, the two girls reached their orgasm, moaning the name of the other girl. Cat lies on her back in bed, moaning loss to feel the dildo out of her.

Sam slips again the dildo into Cat, who moaning pitifully, before lying on the girl to still be connected to Cat with the dildo and fall asleep together in the arms of the other.

The two girls did not notice that Dice had watched discreetly by the door, while he just wanted accompanied Cat to her school.

 **...**

While Cat hanging out with a friend for a school work, Sam was doing a tour of the city.

She was on a university field, until she meets a young girl who had a strong resemblance to her best friend in Italy ... and she had a problem with her clothes. For her part, Paige Howard sat on a bench, covered with paint, she was a new student and she had goofed.

She feels a presence beside her, she saw a blonde girl and she already knows what she will do, like the others.

"I guess you're gonna make fun of me" she sobbed, Sam frowned.  
"I think you need a hand" Sam offers her hand.

Paige looks at the hand for a moment, then takes it and gives a little smile to the blonde girl.

"I'm Paige Howard."  
"Sam Puckett."

Paige stood and Sam took her in her dorm room. Once in her room, Paige sat on her bed and continued to languish until Sam held towels at her. The double of Carly Shay takes towels and placed on the bed before removing her shoes, she thanked Sam for her kindness. Sam turns away as Paige began to undress, she removes her jacket and unbuttoned her blouse before removing it. She then pulled her tight skirt, but she started to fumble with the zipper. This continued for a few minutes until Paige decides to ask for help to Sam.

"Um Sam, it's a bit awkward, but can you unzip my skirt? I think the zip is stuck" Paige asks shyly.

Sam returns to help her new friend, she was welcome by Paige wearing only a skirt and bra. Then, Sam helps her out of her skirt and Paige was only in her underwear in front of Sam, Paige notes that the painting was also on her bra and panties.

Momentarily forgetting Sam, she removes her underwear and Sam does not turn away this time. Once naked, Paige is covered with a towel and goes to the shower as Sam waits quietly on her bed, Paige had asked her to stay as she wanted to thank her.

A few minutes later, Paige returned and went to dry her hair. Sam looked at the towel wrapped around her body, clinging to her breasts. Sam begins to watch her figure. Paige noticed and smiled.

"Sam, you want to have fun?" Paige says she goes to Sam.

She dropped her towel to reveal every centimeter of her body. Her friend Quinn Pensky had taught her to be very kind to girls at her former school to PCA.

Sam's mouth was wide open as she watched Paige, she had never been attracted by Carly ... but with this girl ..., then Paige kissed her. Paige grabbed the sides of her face as she pulled away from the kiss, Sam lets the tongue of Paige slip into her mouth and dance around hers. Paige bite gently Sam's lips. She looked directly into Sam's eyes. Sam starts kissing Paige, she forces her tongue into the mouth of the other girl. Sam puts her hand on the small breasts temptress of Paige and she begins to tighten as the kiss became more intense.

She then moved her hand down between the legs of Paige, but Paige breaks the kiss.

"Wait a minute, I want to see what you have" Paige said with a smirk.

Sam began to undress, first with her top, showing her big breasts covered by her green bra lace. Paige threw on the blonde, pushing her tongue into her throat and pushing their breasts together. Paige continues the kiss as her hands began to push Sam's jeans and panties down her legs. Once both naked, Sam kisses her neck, then her neckline and began sucking her nipple. Paige starts to moan but she pushes Sam down until she was on her knees and her eyes with her crotch.

Sam could see how Paige was wet and feel her excitement. Paige puts her hands on Sam's head and push it at her pussy, Sam starts licking the moist folds of Paige. Her tongue rushes in-and-out of the girl, Paige moaned loudly, pushing Sam's head deeper between her legs, Sam was very hot between her legs and slid her hand to her crotch and she starts fingering herself. This continued for some time until Paige cum and Sam tighten her mouth on Paige's vagina to swallow all her juice.

Feeling brave, Paige pushed Sam on her bed and she fell to her knees to ward off Sam's legs and push two fingers inside her. Now she nibbles her clitoris, it was not very long until Sam has cum on Paige.

Satisfied, Paige layer next to Sam and the two girls fondle each other, smiling blissfully ... until Sam's stomach begins to growl.

 **...**

Sam had just woken up next to Trina Vega.

It had been a month since she was roommates with Cat and friends with Paige, and she had met Trina this week as the other two girls were too busy with their exams. She had met Trina in a strip club, she knew it would be fun as she sometimes accompanies her mother ... without comment.

She had slept in the house of Trina that night, she awoke to see Trina wake up and watch her.

"Boo" Trina said quietly and Sam rolls her eyes with a smile, that girl was pretty fun.  
"Dork" Sam answered in the teasing.

She gets up to get dressed, but she moaned loudly when she sees her clothes were too dirty to her liking, she could not even put her underwear.

"Go in my closet, you will find what you need" Trina told Sam, guessing it was about her clothes.

Sam goes to the cupboard and took some clothes, she takes off her pajamas before going to underwear of closet and pulled out a pink bra and thong matching.

After those underwear was on Sam, she puts a pair of jeans and a tank top before finally putting a red top with writing "Coca-Cola" above. She looks in the mirror enjoying the view of herself in that outfit, Trina gets up and looks at her.

"Well Sam, you're pretty sexy in my clothes" Trina compliments her, before saying how she should be appreciative of her generosity.

The blonde looked at the largest girl, especially her lips never stopped moving and went out sounds rather boring. She knew a way to stop this girl talk. Sam advance and takes the sides of the face Trina to give her a quick kiss, the brunette was shocked but apprécit the kiss, she liked it actually.

After a few seconds, Sam pulls Trina in a passionate kiss, she pushes her tongue through Trina's lips and begins to dominate her tongue, Trina's eyes went sailing as she tried with little effort to break away, but Sam's kiss was amazing.

The blonde grabbed her thighs and lifts up to her hips, while Trina clings to her neck, to push her against a wall. Trina felt the hands of her new friend up on her ass and let out a little moan in Sam's mouth. Sam could say Trina likes it, she smiled, pressing her firm buttocks. Trina was overwhelmed by the enthusiasm of Sam until Sam broke the kiss after a long time.

"Play with my breasts" Sam tells her, as she puts Trina's hand on her breasts and she begins to play with her ass.

Trina press firm breasts of Sam, they were slightly smaller than hers, but they were very nice too. Sam starts to moan by the sensations given by Trina to her breasts. The kiss stopped and Sam puts Trina down to undress, Trina imitates her until they are in their panties.

Seconds later and Sam attack the breast of Trina and pinch her nipples, the brunette began to wet of fun given, as Sam starts sucking a breast while stroking each other. She swirled her tongue around the areola, then gently started biting her nipple, alternating between each breast. Trina moaned even louder and Sam stop.

"Now suck my breasts" Sam tells him again, and Trina was very happy to obey.

Trina mimicked what Sam did to her, swirling her tongue around and nibble her nipples, before to engulf her breast in her mouth as she could and began to suck. This continued until Sam told her to stop, she removes the panty of Trina along her legs and she told her to do the same thing with her, but with her mouth.

Then, Sam could see Trina in all its glory, and finally admire her long tattoo on the left side of her body. Trina had tattooed a tribal flower path red&black: to her wrist under her chin and down over her breasts in passing next to her navel, and one side stops above the pubis and the other finishes up her ankle. Finally breaking her trance, she told Trina to sit at the end of the bed. Sam kneels before the vagina of Trina, dripping with desire for the blonde. She looks at her little brown pubic hair and her swollen clit. Sam takes a deep breath to smell Trina, before licking the slot Trina, drawing up her lower lips with her tongue, before plunging her tongue as deep into her friend.

She continues to lick the smooth femininity of Trina and starts fingering her with two fingers. Sam goes as fast as she could to do shout Trina of fun. Sam likes the taste of her friend, until Trina reached her climax. Sam feels her juices flowed over her and fill the mouth of Sam. The orgasm of Trina subsides, although she was still breathing heavily. Sam liked to eat her pussy, but she was extremely excited and needed to cum too. She goes on Trina and mounts her face.

"You're delicious. Eat my pussy, selfish girl" Sam said with an authoritarian look.

Trina smiled kindly and licks her pussy like a good dog. Sam begins to grind on Trina's face, thrusting her tongue further into Sam. Sam is back playing with her big breasts, squeezing them as she bounces up and down on the tongue of Trina. Her pussy was on fire and she was so close to her orgasm.

Trina also clamp her clit and licks her folds until Sam begins to cum on her face in one of the most powerful orgasms of her life.

Exhausted, the blonde falls next to Trina, the brunette takes Sam into her arms and she is resting against each other.

On the other side of the door, Tori was concerned about the strange sounds of the room of her big sister and opens the door, before closing the hastily, shaking her head.

She should know better not to enter the room of her older sister.

* * *

 **Some months later,**

"I always thought I was going to have a harem, not be part of one" Trina said, crossing her arms.  
"This is not a harem!" Sam yells in exasperation.  
"Sam, you're totally getting a harem" Cat smiled, patting the arm of the blonde.  
"Yes, the four of us working pretty well" Paige said, nodding in agreement with Cat.

Then the doorbell rang and Sam gets up to open the door ... and escape from these girls. Ughh, it is not easy to have a 'harem' as they say, she just wanted to have a little fun. If she had known that it would turn into this.

The blonde opens the door and sees a girl she has not seen for a long time, or maybe it has already been seen but through a resemblance with Trina's sister.

"Shelby? What are you doing here?" Sam said with some relief, perhaps she can escape her girlfriends for one hour or two.  
"Well, I'm in town for a few weeks and I was wondering if you were single?" Shelby said dragger to Sam.

For a second, Sam watches in horror, then ran to the backyard, taking her helmet before getting on her bike. She starts and begins to move toward the street and on the road. Before leaving, she shouts:

"I hate this harem!"  
"You admitted it!" Cat shouts happily.  
"Fuck this town, I become straight" Sam thinks to herself.

Women are too much trouble, so back to Seattle and see if Benson is single.

A man is more manageable.

 **...**

 **A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
